A Night to Remember
by GreenPaw
Summary: After ten long years of akuma fighting partnership, Adrien and Marinette are reunited out of the masks at a fashion gig. Not having seen Marinette in 8 years, Adrien pieces together just why she appears so familiar to him and has every intention of finally winning over his partner in the most sensual way. (Erotic One Shot)


_Author's Note: Yes, this is mainly smut with minimal plot. If you're not wanting to read about adults doing saucy things to each other back away now. As for the rest of you, enjoy the ride ;)_

* * *

She hadn't realised he'd recognised her, and Adrien Agreste could barely suppress his smirk. Well, he had been a little slow in identifying her as Marinette Dupain-Cheng but eight years had passed since he'd last stood this close to her. Close enough to spot a number of identifiers which gave away a second persona he was more familiar with when wearing his own super suit. Things like the faded freckle sitting above her top lip just left of her cupid's bow, as well as that tiny mole which nestled in the shadow of her jaw almost concealed tonight by a spiralling tendril of her dark hair.

The pigtails were nowhere to be seen, just a long curtain of loose curls framing a gorgeous face he longed to cradle between his hands. The gleaming swathe of midnight hair bobbed just passed her shoulders as she turned her head to laugh at someone's amusing comment. The display of her profile gave Adrien ample chance to take in the expertly applied makeup, gracing her with the allure of a seductress, almost erasing the sweet innocent girl he remembered from their school days. The sheen of her lipstick drew his eyes and he licked his own lips in anticipation. If only she knew how successfully ensnared he already was, but then it had more to do with the nature of the person he recognised beneath the sultry enhancers.

While Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng had not been in constant contact since their initial meeting some ten years ago, Chat Noir and Ladybug were another story entirely. The superhero duo were still in business fighting Hawkmoth and frequently within each other's company. Meaning Chat Noir was given ample opportunity to study his partner's features in finer detail and at close proximity. Every line and curve of her face was etched into his memory, in the hopes that one day he'd find the woman without the mask to whom they belonged.

Triumph practically thrummed in his veins. Not only had Adrien identified two of Ladybug's minor blemishes to her otherwise perfect skin, he'd also picked up on the nuisances of her body language. The way she waved her hands as she spoke, jutting a hip in emphasis when she was adamant about something as well as the gnawing of her bottom lip when she became nervous. Good grief, how had he ever missed it before? Someone should have placed a neon sign above her head with a giant arrow pointing down stating 'Ladybug is right here!' It was so bloody obvious. Yet Alya was standing at her best friend's side as blind as everyone else.

But Adrien knew and his smile widened to flash his pearly whites in response. Big blue eyes locked onto his expression and appeared mesmerised. Heck, was that a blush riding high on Marinette's cheeks? The model dropped his head to hide his expression, allowing his blonde locks to fall and shadow his face. Outer gloating would confuse those around them, plus it wasn't a particularly flattering look.

Schooling his features into polite interest, Adrien lifted his head and tossed his fringe from his eyes. Marinette tracked the movement and her lips parted on a quiet sigh. The champagne flute in her hand was almost empty and the model saw his chance to edge her away from the others.

"Need a top up," he asked while pointing at her glass.

Startled by his direct attention, Marinette glanced to her hand and back at him. "Um, yes."

"This way," he said with a nod to his left while reaching for her free hand. He wasted no time in intertwining his larger fingers through hers. With a gentle tug, he had her trailing behind him while he cut through the crowd. They were at a celebratory after party for yet another fashion launch. It was odd how they now gravitated in the same industry, yet the Agreste name meant Adrien circulated at the higher echelons without effort while Marinette slowly crept her way up as she made a name for herself.

But people were noticing her now. Hand in hand with a supermodel tended to draw additional attention and Adrien was happy to provide it. Marinette's talent had always been evident to him, and she deserved the acknowledgement she was finally gaining. He quickly introduced her to a number of patrons he knew as they passed, praising her skill and professionalism the whole time.

With some further weaving of his broad shoulders he brought her to the bar and had her champagne topped up. Adrien noticed that she didn't release his hand right away, piquing his curiosity. Although, to be honest, Adrien had been studying her with great interest from the moment he'd realised who it was standing across from him. Every expression she made had been carefully dissected, particularly when she interacted with him, and Adrien was quite certain she was attracted to him.

It was the little things that gave it away. The flush to her cheeks when he bestowed the full weight of his attention on her. How she subtly edged closer to him in conversation when she could hear him perfectly well. Even now, within the crowded throng of bodies, Marinette was standing closer than she needed to be. The bare expanse of her upper arm brushed his as he presented their empty glasses to the bartender. As his skin touched against hers, Adrien could hear the quick intake of her breath.

Those blue eyes kept flicking towards him, scrutinising him with barely concealed sexual hunger before they tore away to look at the floor. The frequency of her heightened colouring had been rather common for Marinette throughout their younger days. At the time Adrien had assumed she'd been intimidated by his social standing but now he recognised her reaction for what it was. Lust.

Ladybug was lusting after him as Adrien Agreste. Oh, the irony. If only she knew she was admiring an unmasked Chat Noir. He wanted to flash her a Cheshire grin but managed to resist. Instead he lifted his champagne flute and clinked the glass against hers. "To long overdue goals being rewarded," he paused to put emphasis on his next words which were a low rumble filled with promise, "and getting what we really desire."

Marinette stared at him wide-eyed. It took a moment for her to bring her glass to her lips. Yet her gaze was locked on him as if she were trying to decide if she were interpreting his underlying meaning correctly. Hmm, perhaps he needed to be more direct. Downing his sparkling wine in a series of steady gulps, Adrien placed his glass on the bar and held out his hand to Marinette. "Dance with me." He didn't phrase it as a question as he really didn't want to be told no.

Finishing her own glass, Marinette followed suit and then placed her hand into his. "I'd love to."

For a moment Adrien's heart accelerated at the way she said 'love' almost as if she really meant it. Perhaps it was the alcohol talking, it wouldn't be the first time someone declared that they loved everyone after a few drinks loosened them up. There was no point in getting his hopes up. Chat Noir had his heart crushed on a regular basis. The experience had hardened him as a person, and it was why he no longer expressed his feelings to Ladybug in a verbal sense, at least not seriously.

However now was not the time to be dwelling on such things. Boldness and confidence were what Adrien exuded instead. The small dancefloor was flooded with bodies, meaning the model had an excuse to pull Marinette into the tight circle of his arms. The thump of bass was strong enough to be felt with every pulse. Together they moved in time with the beat. Marinette had her arms looped around the back of his neck, tucked in close enough that her breasts pressed against his chest as they moved. Adrien splayed his fingers, raising one hand to span across her back while the other one sank to the curve of her spine, nudging her lower body into contact with his.

Her gasp was lost in the noise but Adrien didn't miss the parting of her lips in surprise. Marinette's steps faltered as she looked up at him. The need to give her a flirty wink reminiscent of his alter ego was too hard to resist. Then Adrien slid a knee between hers and coaxed her into dancing once more.

With no real space between them, the pair were doing more bumping and grinding than dancing. Marinette's fingers sank into the hair at his nape as she rolled her hips, undulating against the part of him that longed to be inside her. Oh yes, Marinette was well aware of how aroused he currently was, and she was rubbing against that part of Adrien with the kind of dedication which made him want to pin her to the wall and worship her body with as much reverence in return.

Damn, he needed to kiss her. But Adrien worried that once he started he wouldn't be able to stop. Leaning down, he ghosted his lips over hers. Marinette nipped him eagerly, as if trying to draw him in for a full kiss. Instead he moved to her ear, "Do you want to come to my room?"

Closing his eyes tight while leaning the side of his face against her hair, Adrien awaited the crushing rejection his alter ego had come to expect. Marinette's breath tickled his ear as she let out a panting, "Yes." It was followed by a less confident, "Can we go now?"

Opening his eyes, Adrien shifted to look at her. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Marinette beamed at him, then they quickly threaded their way from the dancefloor. The model snagged his jacket on the way out, putting it on as they headed to the elevators. Given his current state, Adrien tucked himself behind Marinette while hugging her hips. The curve of her ass was cushioning his straining erection as they stood at the back of the elevator. But they weren't alone in the small space, yet the minx was subtly swaying her hips in the most distracting fashion. Each brush of her body had Adrien gritting his teeth. The need to take her at that very moment her was becoming increasingly difficult to abstain from.

Dropping his right hand, the model recalled the way Marinette's dress had been made. The flowing sapphire skirt had contained a split which started high on her thigh. Walking his fingers across the fabric he found that split. The pads of his fingers touched the warmth of her bare skin and began a slow and equally subtle exploration. Marinette stopped her rhythmic movements as his fingers trailed higher. The people in front of them were noisily discussing politics as Adrien's hand travelled between her thighs. The full skirt hid what he was doing as his thumb traced the sodden crease of her lace covered pussy.

Placing a kiss on her bare shoulder, Adrien eased his hand from under her dress. Done teasing her for now. The other people piled out of the elevator over the next three floors, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone. The dark-haired designer to turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Naughty," she teased with a smirk.

"Like you weren't."

At that she resumed the gyration of her hips and he sank his hand under her skirt. Marinette gasped as his fingers tugged aside the crotch of her panties to touch her. The tips of his fingers became slick with her juices as he stroked her, slipping between her folds as she continued to rock.

"I'm tempted to hit the emergency stop so I can take you right here." He growled in her ear.

Marinette's whole body quivered in response. "N-No," she managed to moan. "I want you to myself… all night."

Glancing up, Adrien noticed they were almost to the top floor. Marinette whimpered quietly as he withdrew his hand. "Patience, my lady." He smirked at the slight huff she let out, and bit back his chuckle as she failed to pick up on his Chat Noir slip.

Opening his jacket, Adrien reached for the key card from his inner pocket but Plagg was already shoving it upward for him. Clearly the kwami wanted inside so he could get to his camembert. He was probably also desperate to get away from the two horny humans.

The moment Adrien had the door unlocked and open, Marinette grabbed him by the lapels and kicked the door shut. Her mouth was on his in a heartbeat. Their teeth met in brief clash before they got into a serious rhythm. Small hands were pushing his jacket off his shoulders and down his arms. Then her fingers found a gap between his shirt buttons just below his ribcage and she yanked with all her might. Buttons launched across the room as she ripped open his shirt with the kind of fervour Adrien had only fantasised about.

A groan escaped him as Marinette's hot mouth descended along his jaw, down his throat and to his chest. Those devious hands were caressing his chest and back while her tongue and lips explored the contours of muscles leading down to his navel. Sinking to her knees, Marinette frantically attacked his belt and Adrien didn't know how much more he could take. It was almost like she was as desperate to have him as he was her. The thought was so heady he almost came in his pants.

This would not do. Marinette was in the process of tugging down his fly when he caught her hands and pulled her to her feet. "My turn," he growled as he lunged forward, cupping the back of her head as he feasted on her lips. His other hand went to her back, dragging down the zipper of her dress. Once fully undone, the strapless dress fell from her torso and down to her ankles.

The press of hot flesh to his chest gave Adrien an instant thrill. Marinette wasn't wearing a bra. She was naked from the waist up. Pausing in his ministrations, the model eased back with his hands cupping around her shoulders. Two dark nipples were straining towards him, as if begging to be touched. Who was he to deny her? Dropping his head, Adrien took one peak in his mouth and fondled the other in his hand. Marinette arched into his touch, her fingers dipping into the hair at his temples as she clutched him close. "Oh Adrien," she moaned as he suckled, licked and nipped her perky breasts. All the while her hands were busy pushing down his pants and underwear. "I need you inside me," she gasped as he sucked her entire nipple into his mouth.

"Here?" he asked. "Is it wrong that I want to bend you over the back of the sofa and take you from behind? I know we should go to the bedroom and take it slow but I want you hard and fast right now."

Marinette groaned in anticipation. "Do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, hard and fast now. You can make love to me slowly for the rest of the night."

"Deal," he grinned as he gave her one last hard kiss and spun her around.

All that Marinette stood in was her black panties, stay-up laced-top stockings and a pair of strappy high heels. Yeah, Adrien would probably blow his load before he got to the bedroom just perving on that get up alone. Then Marinette teased him by hooking her thumbs under the sides of her panties and slowly lowered them over the curve of her ass and down her legs. Bending until she had them at her ankles before kicking them off.

There was only so much a man could take. Especially when his pants were around his knees and he couldn't kick them off because he still had his shoes on. Then he cursed, "Shit."

"What?" Marinette asked as she glanced over her bare shoulder.

"Condoms are in my wallet, in my jacket which is over there." He pointed across the room where his jacket was hanging from the side of the TV. Marinette must have tossed it there when stripping him.

The woman adjusted her stance, widened her legs as she laid her hands on the back of the sofa. "Forget the condom, I want you to come inside of me."

Green eyes widened. He'd never had sex without a condom in his life and here was the one person he'd only ever trusted enough to consider doing it with. "Are you sure? I mean I'm clean. I've been tested but I'm sure I can shuffle over there if I need to."

A slow heart melting smile stretched across Marinette's lips. "I trust you, Adrien."

Wetting his upper lip with his tongue, the model nodded as he swallowed. "Okay." That simple beguiling look had slaughtered him. But then she leaned over, presenting that delectable ass and his hormones surged ahead. This was happening. His miraculous partner was finally giving herself over to him, well as Adrien. He'd need to disclose the bit about being Chat Noir later. He hoped when the time came she didn't throttle him.

* * *

Marinette closed her eyes and sucked in a steadying breath. Perhaps it was the champagne or simply the atmosphere. Whatever it was, it had finally sent Adrien her way. She didn't dare hope it was fate, that bitch had messed with her heart so many times it wasn't fair. But that was the past. Right now, Adrien's large hands encompassed her hips. The warmth of his fingertips dug in a little as he angled her hips how he wanted them. His lips grazed her shoulder blade and then the head of his erection was gently probing her wet centre, nudging between her folds as he eased into her body.

Given their earlier ardour, Marinette had expected him to thrust into her in one hard plunge. But that wasn't the case, he was gradually sinking into her and allowing her body to adjust to his size. It was a welcome surprise but then the Adrien she'd known had always been considerate, was it such a stretch for that personality trait to flow into his bedroom jaunts? Definitely not.

But Marinette didn't want to think about him loving other women like this. Though given his age and desirability there was no doubt Adrien was an experienced lover. Right now, he was here with her, bringing fantasy into reality. The man of her dreams wanted her, was sinking his throbbing cock deeper into her pussy and she longed for nothing else.

Canting her hips, she adjusted the angle of her body and sheathed his entire length. Adrien was panting heavily against her back as if the effort of simply becoming one with her was almost too much for him. The faint brush of stubble touched her skin as he nibbled his way up the back of her neck, still deeply seated inside her but not moving. Why wasn't he moving?

Impatient, she rocked her hips in the hope of enticing him to thrust. Those big hands of his left her hips, sliding up her body to cup her aching breasts. He pinched both her nipples and Marinette gasped, her inner walls squeezing his cock and eliciting a moan from Adrien.

Dexterous fingers kneaded her breasts as she ground herself against him. His tongue trailed up the back of her ear, nipping the shell as he let out a shuddering breath. "I don't think I'm going to last long," he whispered on a sigh and then he eased out of her and thrust in with the kind of force she'd expected from the beginning. The feet of the sofa screeched a little against the tiles as it was shoved forward with the momentum, and Marinette hung on. Again, Adrien withdrew his entire length and pounded into her with fierce determination.

Spreading her legs wider, Marinette leaned her body over the back of the sofa as Adrien clung to her breasts. His strokes quickened but he remained deeply within her for each hard thrust. The slap of his balls between her legs only excited her further as he panted in her ear. "I want to make you come so hard you scream."

Grabbing his hand from her right breast, she guided him down to her clit. "Touch me here as you pound into me."

The model did as she instructed and hit the spot she was craving. Marinette cried out his name as she orgasmed for the first time in her life. Knowing it was Adrien inside her, desperate to please her was half the reason why she was able to peak so easily. She heard him cry out and felt the sudden increase of wetness at her core. Adrien had come inside her, just as she'd consented. Some stupid reckless part of her past adolescent self knew this would be a one-time thing and wanted everything Adrien could possibly give.

For years she'd craved a chance with her crush. Love was clearly off the cards, but a night together to make memories she'd cherish was finally here. Marinette just wished she'd been able to see his face when he'd orgasmed. If she had her way, it would happen during their night together, she just had to be patient.

Adrien's arms were wrapped around her, tightly clinging to her torso as he laid against her back, his chest working hard against her as he tried to catch his breath. It wasn't the most comfortable position since her arms and splayed fingers were taking most of their combined weight.

"Um, Adrien…"

"Yes?"

"You're starting to squash me."

"Oh, sorry." The man practically leapt up, placing his hands upon her hips again but this time it was to part their bodies.

Walking her hands up the sofa cushions, Marinette returned to standing. Warmth seeped down the insides of her thighs. At first, she didn't understand then it dawned on her. Adrien's cum was leaking out of her. Embarrassed, she squeezed her thighs together and hoped he didn't notice.

Of course, he did. "Well," he chuckled seeming a little unsure of himself, "I guess things are messier when you don't use a condom." Scratching his blonde head, he gave a sheepish look. "Can't say I've ever considered it."

"Me neither," she blushed as she looked to her toes and remembered she was still wearing her high heels and stay-up stockings. Alya would be proud.

Adrien's hand caught her elbow. "Do you, um, want to shower with me?"

The fact that the man seemed suddenly shy had Marinette beaming inside. "That sounds really nice." Gah, she was just as awkward as him. Although she had to smile when he fumbled to kick off his shoes and pants around his ankles.

Taking her hand, Adrien led her through the penthouse suite and to the bathroom. Marinette gaped, she hadn't taken in her surroundings because she'd been so absorbed in Adrien. It shouldn't have been a surprise that he was granted this sort of luxury when he travelled. The room was at least eight times as big as her own suite within the hotel. As they entered the opulent bathroom, Marinette had to actively think about keeping her mouth from dropping open. The shower itself could easily wash six in one go while the bathtub was actually a spa and could accommodate just as many as the shower.

None of this appeared to faze Adrien but he noticed her appraisal of the spa. "Would you prefer a bath?"

"To be honest, I don't think I've ever been in a bath so big."

Adrien grinned. "Bath it is, but it'll take a while to fill with water."

"Whatever shall we do while we wait?" She uttered with a heated glance over his naked body.

"Hmm, I've got a few ideas." Mischief twinkled in his eyes. "But we'll get to those in a moment."

"Promises, promises." Marinette tsked, he simply grinned in return.

It didn't take him long to get the water running and up to temperature. Stepping out of the tub, the model's gaze travelled down her body and stopped at her legs. "My, you are overdressed."

The gentle press of his hands on her shoulders eased her to sit on the wide tiled steps leading up to the spa. Unlike a regular bathroom, these steps easily accommodated sitting since the room was so large. Adrien dropped into a crouch, hooking a hand behind her ankle and tugging off first one shoe, and then the other. His hands moved to her right thigh, sinking his fingers under the laced top of her stocking and drawing the delicate garment down her leg. Once off, Adrien tossed the stocking over his shoulder and moved on to the remaining one. It was removed with equal deftness, leaving him poised between her open legs.

Feeling self-conscious, Marinette tried to close her knees but Adrien's broad shoulders blocked her from doing so. Lifting his face, the model peered up at her. "It's just me, Marinette. Don't feel shy, I like looking at you." The pads of his fingers smoothed up the insides of her thighs, tracing the moistness on her skin. "To think, this is a mixture of you and me."

Glancing down, Marinette felt her cheeks heat at the comment. Those fingers continued moving higher until they reach the apex of her thighs, slowing to caress the dark curls there. Moving lower to stroke her folds. She gasped at his touch. All the while Adrien watched her with an intensity that made her pulse race. Two fingers set a steady rhythm, moving slowly deeper as his thumb massaged her clit.

"Adrien," she whimpered, not really knowing what it was she was trying to convey. Yet she reached for him, capturing his face between her hands as she pulled him up so she could kiss his beautiful mouth.

Somehow the model managed to time the movements of their lips with the stroking of his hand. His tongue danced with hers, his fingers pumping in and out of her pussy with a vigour that was driving her to the edge. Then she came apart with him stealing her moans of pleasure with greedy kisses.

Despite their play, the bath was far from full. To Marinette's surprise, Adrien had added bubble bath and already the tub was foaming with it. She eyed him with a smirk. "Bubble bath?"

"I thought it would be fun," he shrugged.

Standing up on legs that weren't quite steady, the designer cautiously stepped into the water and sat down. Adrien followed her lead but sat opposite her, watching as she scooped up two handfuls of suds and cover her breasts. "Now I'm modest," she giggled.

Not to be outdone, the model scooped up his own bubbles but placed them on his head, creating two cone-like appendages.

"Are you meant to be the devil?" she laughed.

He scoffed, "No." Adrien continued on, wiping a handful of bubbles around his eyes to create a pseudo mask. A wicked grin settled on his face. "I'm Chat Noir."

Marinette cracked up at the absurdity of it. But pointed to his left bubble ear as it slumped down the side of his head. "Your disguise is slipping."

Reaching up, Adrien attempted to fix his bubble dilemma but it was futile.

With the water now up to their waists, Marinette sloshed her way over to Adrien. Brushing the bubbles away from his face to reveal the model beneath. "There, much better." She stated while placing a quick peck on his lips.

"You don't think I'd look dashing in a mask?" Though his words were playful, his gaze was serious.

Unsure of his mood, Marinette said the first thing that came to mind. "I think you'd look good in anything."

There was a quirk to his lips, pulling his mouth into a lopsided smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

Anxious about what she'd done to potentially upset Adrien, Marinette quickly shifted to straddle his lap. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pulled him into a fierce hug. His response was a little delayed but soon his arms were encircling her in return. With a heavy sigh, Adrien burrowed his face into the crook of her shoulder.

"Stay with me forever," he whispered so low she almost missed it.

Sitting back, she took his face between her bubbly hands. "What did you say?"

Those green eyes were filled with so much emotion. Want. Pain. Longing. Tenderness. But his gaze darted away from hers. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me," she insisted as she turned his head to face her again.

Adrien sighed. "So stubborn," but there was a note of warmth to his words. "Make love to me, woman." He said aloud, his gaze passionate once more.

While it wasn't what he'd originally said, Marinette decided not to press him. Besides, he was busy urging her over his cock which was erect once again. The moment his crown found her entrance, she rolled her hips and sank upon him in a deliciously slow thrust. Her hands slid down his shoulders as her fingers explored the plains of his chest, tweaking his nipples for good measure which resulted in a kick of his hips, lodging his cock completely within her pussy.

The model's hands moved to her back, his mouth meeting hers in languid kisses before trailing down her throat and nibbling on her collarbones, then going further south to capture a nipple between his teeth. The sensation had her arching against him, gyrating her hips as she rode his cock. Taking him to his hilt once more she moaned out his name. "Oh yes, Adrien. More."

That wicked mouth continued to tease her skin as she rocked against him, controlling their rhythm as he attempted to thrust beneath her. Marinette threw her head back, giving him better access to her breasts. Each suck and nip of his mouth had pleasure zinging to her core and her need to move faster increased.

Water splashed in the spa as they moved together. Adrien raised his arms to lie along the rim of the tub, levering himself so he could thrust harder into her body. Those green eyes burned with ardour as his gaze locked to hers. The intensity there was screaming a message at her, one she prayed was more than lust and wanting.

The need to kiss him became overwhelming. Marinette lurched forward as she continued to pump him in and out of her body. Her mouth met his with matched fervour and together they groaned as they reached their climax in unison. Their bodies stilled but they continued to kiss with a slow burning fever, as if neither could get enough of the other.

Eventually, Marinette placed a hand against Adrien's chest and sat back to look at him. Residual suds still clung to his sunshine locks but there was no hint of the faux cat ears. Her mind wandered back to that moment when he teased that he was Chat Noir. It was a claim Alya had repeated as a possibility over the years and as much as she hated to admit it, her cat themed partner had gotten exceptionally hot with maturity.

But Ladybug continued with the dismissal of Chat Noir's advances, more out of habit and the need to remain professional than anything else. For years she'd been denying her growing attraction for her partner and now as she sat studying Adrien she began to notice a lot of similarities. His face shape for one, the dimple in his right cheek when he smiled and more importantly the way he moved. There was something undeniably sensual in Adrien's movements. An underlying confidence and swagger that was more than just catwalk bravado. Adrien had feline-like grace which was matched by one other person. Chat Noir.

Was it possible he hadn't been joking when he claimed he was Chat Noir?

Adrien cocked his head to the side as he watched her scrutinising gaze. "Like what you see?" he smirked but his eyes betrayed a touch of vulnerability.

Marinette trailed a hand down the side of his face, cupping his cheek as she smiled. "Always have."

That had both his eyebrows raising in shock. "Really?"

Looking away, Marinette nodded her affirmation. From there the pair began chatting about their past. Snuggled together reminiscing until the water grew cold. Eventually they got out, wrapped themselves in soft white robes and retreated to Adrien's bedroom.

Lying on the king-sized bed facing one another, Adrien chuckled as he fingered the knot of her bathrobe's tie. "You'll think this ridiculous but I've often wondered if you're actually Ladybug."

The smile on Marinette's face melted away as she cleared her throat. "Um, why would you think that?"

Adrien shifted a little closer and leaned his head on her pillow. "Well, you're both strong, determined to do what is right and… beautiful." His finger gently traced the curve of her cheek. "So damn beautiful. I've had the biggest crush on Ladybug for what seems like forever."

A blush fanned across Marinette's face as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. As much as she wanted to admit to him that she was in fact Ladybug, she knew she couldn't. Secret identities had to stay a secret. Instead she traced a finger over one of his eyebrows. "That's really sweet that you think I'm just like Ladybug."

Frustration had his smile pulling into a firm line. Adrien wiggled closer, hooking his ankle over hers. "What if… what if I actually was Chat Noir?"

A nervous giggle bubbled from her lips. "But you're not, right?"

Those green eyes were locked to hers and the way he was looking at her spoke volumes.

There was a tremor to Marinette's voice as she spoke in almost a whisper. "Are you trying to tell me you're the real Chat Noir?"

Adrien nodded, his expression dead serious. "Don't try to deny you're Ladybug. I know it and I know you."

Searing pain laced through her chest. "Is that why you wanted to sleep with me? Because you think I'm Ladybug?"

"I made love to you because you are the love of my life." And the words from his lips were completely resolute.

They were words Marinette had fantasised about hearing for years. Yet she wasn't quite sure if she believed them. "You love me?"

Adrien didn't hesitate. "Yes."

"For real?"

"For real," he confirmed. "I always have, in one form or another. Friend, partner and now lover."

"What are you saying?" she whispered, fearing that it was all a dream.

"I'm saying that I want you. Not for just one night but forever. The question is, do you want me that way too? Do you love me, Marinette?"

Gaping at him with utter shock, Marinette's features slowly shifted to delight. "Of course I love you, I've been in love with you since I was thirteen."

It was Adrien's turn to gawk at her in surprise but his expression quickly changed into one of great satisfaction. Rolling her onto her back, the model hovered over Marinette as he untied her bathrobe and pushed it open. "So, I love you and you love me. I think that means it's time we told each other the truth about everything, milady."

His mouth latched onto her left nipple, sucking her into his mouth. Marinette moaned in ecstasy, threading her fingers through his hair. When he released her, those green eyes looked at her expectantly. "Admit you're Ladybug."

Panting, Marinette stared at him but didn't utter the words. With a shrug, Adrien moved to her opposite breast and gave it the same treatment. One of his knees pushed hers open as he settled between her legs. His robe had come undone and she felt the warmth of his bare legs against her inner thighs. The hot length of his cock teased towards her core as his mouth lifted from her nipple.

"Tell me the truth," he coaxed as he slipped the head of his erection up and down against her slick folds.

Raising her hips, Marinette silently urged Adrien to penetrate her but the model didn't oblige. He dropped down, settling his upper weight on his forearms as he leaned his face beside hers. Lips skimmed the shell of her ear as he spoke. "Tell me."

Swallowing back her hesitation, Marinette surrendered. "I'm Ladybug."

The moment the words left her lips, Adrien drove himself inside her in one swift thrust. Happiness was thick in his voice as he confirmed, "And I'm Chat Noir. See, I told you we were meant to be."

Before she could counter that arrogant remark, Adrien curled his arms around her back and began to move. With his face hovering over hers, Marinette took in the deep concentration written across his features. The way the muscles in his cheeks grew taunt and his nostrils flared each time he thrust into her pussy. There was something magnificent in his expression and she couldn't look away.

But Marinette needed more. More contact with his body. Lifting her knees, she rested her feet on top of his calves which allowed her legs to open further. Her hands smoothed up his back, feeling the beads of sweat from his exertion. Skimming her nails along the length of his spine, Adrien let out a feral growl of approval. As her fingertips dug into the vertebrate at the base of his neck he shuddered in her arms.

"Do that again," he rasped, his eyes half-lidded in pleasure.

Who was she to deny him? Marinette did as he urged and was rewarded with the increase of his vigour. Apparently, she'd found an unexpected sweet spot on her partner.

"Need to make you come," he growled.

"Yes, you do." She encouraged as she nipped his lobe and blew gently into his ear.

The noise he made was somewhere between a groan and a purr. Throaty and primal. His pace had tripled in speed and all she could do was hold on as he pounded into her. Yet Marinette managed to squeeze her pelvic floor muscles and both cried out in bliss. Then his mouth was on her throat, kissing and licking with a fevered ferocity.

The rock of his hips slowed but Adrien seemed loathed to stop, as if he wanted to give her every last drop of his essence. And maybe he did. Marinette relaxed beneath him feeling utterly boneless and sated. The model dropped his forehead to her shoulder breathing hard before lifting his head to look her in eye.

With a smirk Adrien raised his right hand and held it in a fist. "Pound it?"

Marinette laughed but knocked her knuckles against his. "Pound it."

"I think I prefer this kind of pounding," he chuckled as he gave one last thrust.

Rolling her eyes, Marinette's smile didn't falter. "Of course you do."

"Admit it," he said hovering over her. "You like it too."

"Maybe," she said coyly while grinning. But her confidence faded as she added, "So, um, does this mean we'll be sharing more than just a night to remember?"

Wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his wrist, Adrien's expression turned serious. "If I have my way, yes. I've been committed to you as your akuma fighting partner for a decade. I'm not going anywhere, Marinette. If I know one thing, it's that I belong by your side and I intend to say there."

Cupping his face with both hands, Marinette returned his sentiment with the sweetest of smiles. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

**And there we have it. A much longer smutty one shot than I originally intended. Hope you enjoyed it. Now then, I need to get my brain into gear to continue stories with actual plots... **

**Until next time, thanks for reading :)**


End file.
